


Two People, Two Halves, Three Years.

by koohai



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Mighty Boosh AU, ex-professor/student au, it's based on my life i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koohai/pseuds/koohai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince has known Howard for almost three years. Howard used to teach Vince, but now they just meet up occasionally.<br/>Vince pines in the meantime and wonders why Howard can't see their relationship for the amazing, written-in-the-stars lovestory it's supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People, Two Halves, Three Years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but the plot could go anywhere, so let's just see where it goes together! 
> 
> it's also very shamelessly based on my life because I don't have enough outlets for my feelings, so all chars will resemble people I know. he's just very howardy, and i happen to be somewhat like vince.

This was the both the most and least overwhelmed Vince had felt in a while.  
Crying in his room at 11.04pm over his ex-professor was not a genius way to spend an evening, nor was it at all productive to the essay he had to someone how manage to produce for Tuesday.  
_He said he'd text,_ Vince maintained, _he said he'd let me know._  
But was this letting him know? This silence?  
_It was probably too late for him to be up anyway, but what does 'Will do, Little Man.'_ a _s a response even mean? Was it a promise to reply? Could Vince hold him accountable for that?_  
Vince hardly heard from him in the evenings any more, and he doubted Howard was pining for him with the same energy, or pining for him at all. He probably could hold it together, Howard wouldn't live from text to text like Vince did. He was controlled, never allowing himself to think a thought out of line - or at least that was what it felt like to Vince. To be fair, he had been warned. Leeroy told him that Howard was a tricky character - _'He doesn't like to deal in emotions, Vince.'_ Leeroy had said, _'He won't tell you how he feels. He'll just give himself chinese burns in the corridor when he thinks nobody's around, and let it all come to a self-destructive head.'-_ Vince frowned, bringing his knees up and curling up further in his duvet, closer to the wall. Leeroy was right, he wasn't going to help himself. But what was Vince to do? He'd made promises all evening that if his phone had buzzed with a text from Howard he would tell him the next day when they saw each other. But even tempting fate like that wasn't helping this evening.  
_It's Saturday night, for christ's sake, why wasn't he out having a good time? Why was he trying to make himself cry, looking at photos he'd taken of Howard on his phone?_  
Vince didn't know anymore. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. He couldn't keep his hands from his neck and hair, tugging at loose strands and rubbing his thumb back and forth over his collar in a self-comforting gesture. Maybe if he changed his wallpaper, Howard would text him and let him know what he was doing tomorrow so Vince could plan how he was going to tell him.  
Seventeen minutes later and that still wasn't the case. It would be midnight soon, Vince mused, maybe he'd go to sleep. There was always the chance that... well, he could barely think it, lest it happened. He may as well think it, though, because it wasn't like it was going to happen. _Since when had his feelings become some kind of time-sensitive thing?_ Vince was very confused right now.  
A few moments later, and he supposed it had come from his outburst this morning to Naboo, when he'd cried and asked what he was supposed to do about Howard while the shaman procured a brew. At the time it seemed oppertune to Vince, since Naboo was older and wiser and generally more level-headed than himself, and the interval between the kettle being put on and boiling was the only time he ever really saw Naboo on his own. But when Naboo had suggested that Howard might just be 'the one that gets away' something just hadn't sat quite right with Vince. Not only was that so intensely cliche, it just didn't seem like him. He knew Howard was completely cowardly, but he didn't think that Howard would do that. Not in the face of a love like this.  
_Don't say that,_ he thought to himself, blushing in spite of being the only person in his room, the only person privy to this conversation. But it was true. There was something weirdly intense about their connection. They'd had such limited contact the three years they'd known each other, and yet they'd both been drawn to each other - continuing to hang out even after Vince had left the academy just seemed to make sense to them, like it was the natural next step in their relationship. And even though Howard was continually busy, he'd made time for Vince no matter what, which had been kind of amazing to the boy that had everyone else on a string. Howard had been good with comunication too, and it seemed like he wanted to be with Vince just as much as he wanted to be with Howard.  
_Except now,_ Vince was quick to quietly remind himself, feeling stupid for how bitter and self-pitying that was. _Howard was scared, that was it. Well, maybe._ He could be reading too much into this, but he didn't think he was. Vince was scared too, kinda. But right now he just wanted Howard.  
_Howard._  
_Text me, Howard._  
_I want to tell you, Howard._  
Vince looked down at his hand, freshly painted nails slowly pressing into his palm as his fingers curled inwards to grasp at nothing, in a guesture of helpless want.  
_I love you, Howard._  
Vince frowned. He needed to sleep. _A little sleepy will make it all better,_ he told himself, turning out the light and pulling the covers over his head, _it always does._


End file.
